Even Strawberries Get Sick
by Sakura Ocean
Summary: Amu's rundown by a cold and as much as Ikuto want to stay and look after her, she insists that he goes to a stupid meeting. Only the meeting ends early, so how exactly does Ikuto take care of his little strawberry?


**Me: Hello. Just before we do the disclaimer, who else saw the last episode of Shugo Chara party. Ikuto was only in for five minutes! And then Tadase came in! On an Amuto scene!**

**Ikuto: You're really annoyed aren't you?**

**Me: Yep. They better do another season that follows the manga and if not there's always encore.**

**Amu: is this your longest oneshot?**

**Me: I think so. Hey! Quit distracting me! Ikuto give her a hug!**

**Ikuto: Why? **

**Me: Cause your top says free hugs! (Ikuto shrugs and walks towards Amu) Now do the disclaimer Amu.**

**Amu: Lyndsey does not own Shugo Chara! Ikuto get away from me!**

**Me: Enjoy**

**Ikuto: (wraps arms around Amu) Oh. And because Amu forgot to mention. She's eighteen and in college and I'm twenty-three and working for Easter.

* * *

**

**Even Strawberries Get Sick**

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay? I could always skip the meeting, you know." Amu smiled slightly. It was very rare for her boyfriend to be this concerned for her. She coughed before giving her reply:

"Yes. I'll be fine. It's just a cold. I'm not dying of pneumonic plague. I'll be better in a few days. Now, go to your meeting." Ikuto didn't budge. She rolled her eyes before yanking him forward by his tie. "I will be fine. You don't need to worry so much" Ikuto smiled before leaning closer. Amu tilted her head to the side. "Nu-uh. I'm not letting you catch my cold." Ikuto chuckled before pecking her on the cheek. He looked at her apologetically before leaving his and Amu's apartment.

They had started dating two months ago. Literally the day he got back. A month later, Ikuto moved into Amu's apartment. They hadn't been able to spend much time together what with him having to help his parents run Easter and her having to study for college. So, Ikuto had come up with the idea that they move in together so that they could spend more time together. Amu also knew that he was making up for the fact that he missed six years of being involved in her life. Since Ikuto moved in, they hadn't spent a moment alone. But Amu didn't mind.

Still, it would be nice having some time to herself. Amu eyed the Grey's Anatomy box set that lay on the coffee table. She hadn't had the opportunity to watch it yet. Why not now? Amu smiled before eagerly snatching up the box set and hastily opening the box.

**30 minutes later**

_He's a good time, Cowboy Casanova, leaning up against the record machine-_

"Moshi moshi?" Amu asked as she answered her cell phone.

"Amu? Is that really you? You don't sound good at all." Amu's eyes twitched as she paused her beloved DVD.

"Thanks Utau." she replied whilst reaching for a tissue to blow her snotty nose.

"Where's my brother? I didn't think he'd leave you all alone in this condition. He should be looking after you," Utau pointed out as Amu let out a small cough. Amu was surprised when she realized that Utau had only just found out that she was sick.

"He tried to stay but he had a meeting. I made him go. On the plus side, I'm getting to watch the Grey's Anatomy box set I got for my birthday." Amu could feel Utau's frown from the other side of the phone. "Really, Utau. I'm fine."

"If you say so." was all the idol said before hanging up on her friend. Amu sighed and rested her head against the arm of the sofa. She clicked play on the DVD remote and watched the rest of her Grey's Anatomy…

For ten minutes. That when she was fell into a deep slumber.

***Even Strawberries Get Sick***

Ikuto panted slightly as he unlocked the door. His meeting had finished early and he had rushed home. He had felt so guilty leaving Amu on her own when she was so sick. The door almost flew off it's hinges as Ikuto slammed into the room.

"_Teach me. Teach me. Come on, am I really so bad?" _

" _No... I am." _Ikuto raised an eyebrow at the show that was currently being displayed on his TV. A soft snore coming from the couch diverted Ikuto's attention. He looked down at the couch and let out a light chuckle. Amu was curled up on the couch, sound asleep. He shook his head in amusement as he switched off the TV. It was so typical of her. The world could be ending and she wouldn't notice. He shook off his suit jacket and kicked off his shoes. Carefully, he stepped over the back of the sofa and laid behind Amu, making sure she didn't fall off the sofa in the process. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he buried his face into her pink hair; inhaling her scent of lavender and camomile. Slowly he drifted off into a world of his own…

" Ikuto? What are you doing here?" Ikuto opened his eyes to find his girlfriend staring at him groggily. He couldn't help but notice that her reply came out no louder as a whisper.

"Meeting ended early." he replied after he stifled a yawn. Amu nodded before snuggling into him. "Feeling any better?"

"Not really." she mumbled as she nuzzled his neck. Ikuto raised an eyebrow as he felt his tie loosen.

"I thought you said you didn't want me getting sick?" she asked while she placed a set of butterfly kisses up his neck.

"Changed my mind. Want you to suffer as well." his breath hitched slightly as she nibbled at his jaw line.

"What a loving girlfriend I have." she giggled at his dry remark; her dainty fingers unbuttoning the fist few buttons of his shirt. His fingers tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear before lightly pressing his lips against her cracked ones. Amu's tongue traced his lips before they parted. As their tongues battled, Ikuto's other hand trailed up her leg, over her thigh and higher. Amu pulled away and sent Ikuto an annoyed look.

"Do you mind?" he smirked at her.

"Not at all." and to prove his point, he rubbed her butt. Amu scowled at him and grabbed his hand, resting it on her waist.

"What time is it?" Ikuto looked over his shoulder and back at Amu.

"Almost half five. Want to have some dinner?" Amu nodded then quickly frowned as his hand went back to her ass; giving it a quick squeeze. However before she could slap him, he nimbly jumped over the back of the couch. She glared before flipping over and slammed her eyes shut.

Minutes later, the sweet aroma of chicken wafted over to her nose. Her eyes opened to find Ikuto standing in front of her, carrying a tray. On this tray was a bowl of chicken soup, a glass of water, tow crusty rolls and a packet of Paracetamol.

"Thank you." she said as he placed the tray on her lap. She smiled before handing her the Paracetamol and the glass of water. She grimaced before reluctantly popping two pills into her mouth and took a swing of her water. Ikuto snickered at the dirty look she was giving him.

"You're welcome." he said while he plopped down beside Amu. She ignored him and took a sip of her chicken soup. "Well?" Ikuto prompted.

"It's… not bad." she reluctantly admitted. Ikuto smirked before leaning his head in closer.

"Not bad?" he pressed.

"Fine, it's good." his smirk grew before taking one of the crusty rolls.

"Thank you." he said as Amu took another sip of her soup They ate their meal in silence, both of them too hungry too talk. Soon enough, Amu was the one to break the silence as soon as she had finished her soup.

" So what was the meeting about?" she asked when he carried the dishes to the sink.

"It was more an induction that a meeting. Today's the day my father takes over the company with my mother." he explained as he started washing the dishes.

"That's why the meeting ended early." it was a statement but Ikuto couldn't help but contradict his girlfriend.

"Actually the meeting only ended for me." noticing his girlfriend's confused stare, he explained: "I don't work for Easter anymore. I'm free to do what I want." Amu smiled and started walking towards her boyfriend.

"That's great." she beamed whilst wrapping her arms around Ikuto's waist. "So what are you going to do now?" Ikuto looked at her, thoughtful.

"Well, right now I'm going to kiss my girlfriend." Amu opened her mouth to protest only for Ikuto to slam his lips against hers. It was all going well until Amu tried to bite Ikuto's tongue. "What was that for?!" Amu glared at him, her arms crossed.

"What are you going to do for a job?" she corrected her previous question. Ikuto shrugged and locked his arms around Amu's waist.

"I honestly don't know. I was thinking about joining an orchestra but my dad's old band offered me a place on their next tour. But I have plenty of time to decide." he reassured her once he saw her panicked expression. "I'm not going anywhere." she gave a small smile as Ikuto bent down to kiss her forehead. He frowned, however, when she started coughing. After a minute, it became evident that she was having one of _those_ coughing fits. You know, the kind where you just can't stop coughing and when you try and stop, tears end up streaming down your face. Oh! And your face goes bright red! Yes, Amu was having one of _those_ coughing fits.

"Are you okay?" Ikuto asked as his girlfriend's face turned darker than her hair. Amu nodded but was extremely grateful when he handed another glass of water. She sipped it slowly until the glass was completely drained. "Better?" Ikuto asked as he watched his girlfriend's face revert back to her normal skin colour. Well, the normal colour it was when she was sick. She gave him a small smile but froze when he gave her a grin. That the Cheshire cat would've been proud of. Before Amu could react, Ikuto had flung her over his shoulder.

"Ikuto! Put me down!" her screech was painful to his ears due to the fact that her voice wasn't exactly in the best pf conditions. He winced slightly as he made his way towards their bedroom.

"Nope. We're going to bed." Amu's face turned red once more. But it wasn't due to her illness. It was due to embarrassment. She started pounding his back with her fists.

"I'm not having sex with you when I'm sick!" she froze when she heard his dark chuckle.

"Relax. We're not having sex." and with his voice barely above a whisper, he added: "Though it's not as if we haven't done it before. Ow!" he cried out as her small hand whacked him on the back of the head.

The door creaked as he opened it and Ikuto made his way over to the bed. He pulled back the covers and dumped his girlfriend onto the bed. Amu tried to slide back out of the bed but Ikuto was too quick for her. He jumped in beside her and wrapped his arms around her, caging her in.

"Ikuto! I won't be able to get to sleep! It's not even seven!" she hissed at him.

"Shut up and go to sleep." was all he said.

"But-"

"You'll feel better in the morning. Trust me." he purred. "It's simple, you close your eyes and eventually you will fall asleep." to show Amu how easy this was, he closed his own eyes and within seconds Amu could hear his light snoring.

Amu sent him her best venomous glare before shutting her eyes. Fifteen minutes later, she was out like a light.

***Even Strawberries Get Sick***

Amu woke up the next morning with an unblocked nose, to her immense surprise.

"Ikuto?" her clear voice also added to her surprise. "Ikuto! You were right! I feel so much better now!" she cheered. Beside her, however, her boyfriend gave a low groan.

"And gave it to me." Amu's grin slid off her face as she looked at her boyfriend. Yep, she had definitely passed her cold onto him. His indigo eyes were bloodshot, he had a runny nose, his skin was flushed and his reply came out as a croak.

"Sorry." she apologized before adding, "Is there anything you would like me to do?" Ikuto looked at her thoughtfully.

"You could make me breakfast." she nodded and a smirk appeared on Ikuto's face. Just as she was about to slid out of the bed he added: "In a maid's outfit."

"Pervert!"

* * *

**Okay so Amu's ring tone was Cowboy Casanova by Carrie Underwood and the dialogue from Grey's Anatomy was between Mark and Lexie in Season 5 episode 10. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and…**

**Review!**


End file.
